User blog:Shovel Night/How To Basic vs Epic Meal Time / ERBoY Episode 9
Hey everyone. So I've had to rewrite this like five times so I'll make it quick. I would like to apologize for being gone. I would also like to apologize for this battle being INCERDIBLY late. Its not fair to the 4 guest stars I have planned. And its also not fair to the two people who helped me with pics. Leandro made the iTunes cover and Elvis made the other pics I forgot the names of. I think title cards? Idk. AND FINALLY I apologize for this battle being very very rushed. I don't watch a lot of EMT and neither does anyone I talked to so this battle is not as good as it could be. And when I finished and didn't want to change anything the Sauce Boss came out and said he couldn't cook which is a diss I could've used so... crap... anyways I hope you can enjoy what I made regardless. Press Play EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE VS BEGIN Epic Meal Time: Today on Epic Meal Time, the Sauce Boss cooks up some rhymes Against an idiot who’s famous for throwing eggs around all the time You destroy your iPod just cuz you forgot the passcode How can you rap when all you do is grunt into your phone? You call yourself howtobasic, so do something normal Instead of breaking things with hammers in your “tutorials” You put batter on your boyfriend and made him wear a dress You're so unfunny, even Delagato would be impressed. The only reason you got famous was for breaking shit! You'd be great on “How To Always Be A Virgin” So let's take this stain off the couch and make him disappear You can't top the number one boss in the number one beard Howtobasic: Prepare to get egged with rhymes from the number one Aussie For a pro chef, you made yourself a bit too salty You’re the Boss but you barely appear on Epic Meal Time How can you call yourself epic when you can’t make good rhymes? I earned more views than you when i picked up an umbrella Just think, you’re losing to a guy who doesn’t even talk on camera You have seven million subs but no views to show it Your rapping and cooking have something in common: They’re both shit You say you eat dreams in your description well that don’t surprise me. Based on what you cook a salad’s the only thing you won’t eat Don’t call yourself the Sauce Boss when pizza is all you make You know you suck when your best vid has “fast food” in the name Epic Meal Time: It’s time for The Double Kill while you Apply Your Makeup It seems that good rhymes are the only things you can’t Pick Up If you’re afraid of my Arsonal, you’ll just have to Handle It You didn’t talk about me as much you talk about Justin Which idiot wants to follow YOUR advice? A man who throws up blood at f*CAW*ing Twilight So go train your dog and teach your subs to twerk Stop trying to rap, kid, and go finish your homework. Howtobasic: I was on Gumball while you were on G4 When you say you’re full, all you do is eat more They say I’m obsessed with eggs when you’re worse with pizza You buy, cook, eat, and cuss, the same exact formula Watching your channel is How I Fall Asleep Quickly You take a very unhealthy food and call it protein And that was How To Take Down a Wannabee Chef I Break Bricks so it was easy to crack you like an egg ' Who Won? ' ' Who's Next? ' ' Well I have the season planned out but if you want to feel important then leave a suggestion ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE ' Who won? Epic Meal Time HowToBasic Category:Blog posts